


Kenma’s Desperation

by kittyma_1_5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Piss, Piss kink, Size Kink, Wetting, it is consensual they just don’t mention it, it’s just nasty, karasuno are mentioned, slight smell kink?, so are nekoma ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyma_1_5/pseuds/kittyma_1_5
Summary: Kenma nearly has an accident, and Tetsurou finds himself turned on.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Kenma’s Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy this is my first fic on here i hope you guys like it xD
> 
> i haven’t beta read this so there’s probably tons of errors sorry!!

Kenma prefers to avoid embarrassing situations at all costs, and he believes that over the years of his suffocating anxiety that he has mastered the art of escaping humiliation, however today just might be the day where that all changes.

The feeling began during the second set of the practice match against Karasuno, a slight itch nudging his bladder: a warning. He brushed it off and decided it could wait until afterwards, but the universe seemed to be against him today. Both teams were determined to win, neither letting the other find a chance to score, and it was excessively dragging the game out. Usually Kenma was unfazed by this - that’s just how his team plays, but today he wished for the game to just end already. 

It was during the third set where Kenma started to get nervous. The almost invisible urge on his bladder had now turned into an eminent desperation. It almost felt like he could feel the liquid inside him gushing around with every move he made, every breath he took. He started to fidget on his feet, tears threatening to form in his eyes. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he couldn’t let this happen.

His bladder proved a dangerous distraction. His aim was off and his mind was simply not focused on the game anymore. Any tosses he threw were sporadic and had hit Lev in the face on too many times (that, he wasn’t so mad about). He refused to look at any of his teammates in the eyes, he didn’t want to see the disappointment, the confusion, the anger that their eyes would reveal to him. He could feel the lines in his forehead permanently marking themselves into his face from the amount of stress he was feeling. 

The score was at 18-20 to Karasuno when Kenma felt a tap on his shoulder. A dominating but soft presence enveloped him, and for a second he was at peace until an all too familiar voice murmured into his ear.

”Are you feeling alright?” 

Kenma scowled and looked up at the spiky haired freak. Tetsurou just smirked and backed off, mumbling words of playful defeat. 

The rest of the game was an agonising blur, every pass of the ball felt like an hour, and by the end of the game he simply could not care less what the turnout was, he just needed to pee.

Karasuno won, eventually, and after greeting each member Kenma hurried out of the hall and rushed to the bathrooms. They were just outside the changing rooms, so the journey was thankfully very quick and relief washed over his body as he approached the door. Although, his happy moment was over as soon as it started as he saw a sign on the door: **closed for maintenance**.

Kenma was convinced he would die on the spot. After all, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on for. He was barely resisting the urge to clench his thighs together and hold his crotch to prevent it from leaking. His face was flushed and he was sweaty - he didn’t have much time. His home was about a five minute walk away, if he’s fast he’ll be able to make it on time. And so he hastily throws on his tracksuit and gets his bag to leave, when again he is approached by his freakishly annoying childhood friend. 

“Oi oi, where are you going so fast without me?” The blacked haired boy laughed, grabbing his bag as he caught up to walk next to Kenma.

The blonde immediately felt himself blush. Of course, he and Tetsurou have walked home together for as long as he can remember, why suddenly would he leave without him? He grimaced, gathering up his best poker face and looked up at his friend.

”I wasn’t going anywhere.”

Tetsurou responded by giving him a funny look, but he brushed it off and continued to walk beside the shorter boy.

The walk back home was just short of a disaster. It was winter, so it was already dark and Kenma was thankful, because at this point he had grabbed his crotch far too many times to be normal. His pace was slow, he worried that if he went any faster then his bladder would just let go. If Tetsurou noticed, he didn’t say anything, instead blabbing on about something that Kenma was not listening to.

They turned the corner to his street when he felt a dribble squirt out of his cock. Overwhelmed by the sensation, Kenma let out an audible groan and doubled over, hands tightly placed over his crotch. Tetsurou then stopped and glanced over at him. When he realised what was happening he rushed over to Kenma and embraced him.

”Kenma, you’re not ok, are you?” Tetsurou calmly said, stroking the struggling boy’s back.

Kenma was shaking, and he couldn’t bring himself to look up at the taller boy, his eyes were watering. He couldn’t believe he was about to piss himself so close to him. 

Tetsurou’s soothing voice came to crush his anxiety though, “Kenma, it’s ok, don’t cry I’m here.” His soft, large hand came up to caress his face, wiping the tears that had escaped his eyes.

Kenma cautiously glanced up at him, afraid of the disgusted look his friend could be looking at him with.

However, he was met with only caring eyes and a gentle aura. “Can you walk?” He asked.

Kenma shook his head in shame. If he took another step he would burst and pee all over himself, Tetsurou and the street. He felt himself unable to fight the tears back, how embarrassing.

”Oi oi Kenma, it’s ok, I’ve got you.” Tetsurou stroked his hair delicately and reached out to Kenma’s legs, lifting him up bridal style. Kenma barely noticed, distracted by the haze of desperately needing to piss. With every step Tetsurou made, he felt himself overcome with the urge to just give up and let go, but his pride was the only thing keeping him from doing so. If he ended up peeing all over Tetsurou he would never recover, and Tetsurou would probably never talk to him again, and he couldn’t have that. So with every last piece of his dignity he held it until they reached the front door to his house. He was glad his parents weren’t home for the week because this situation would have been hard to explain. 

“Kenma, can I have your keys?” The black haired boy asked politely. Kenma reached into his pocket and fetched his keys out, passing them over to Tetsurou’s awaiting hand. He proceeded to unlock the door and carry him inside, heading upstairs for the bathroom. At this moment Kenma was glad that he was being carried, because he would not have made it up the stairs in his current state.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Tetsurou opens the door and lightly placed Kenma back on his feet.

“You can take it from here.” He said as he turned his back away to walk out of the room.

However, Kenma was not expecting the sudden movement and gasped as his dick spurted out piss, a longer stream than before that he couldn’t seem to stop. Tetsurou froze and twisted back around to witness the scene.

Kenma was sobbing and moaning, unable to prevent the noises of relief that departed from his mouth as he stood, barely inches away from the toilet, peeing his pants. Tetsurou was almost hypnotised by the sight of a red faced, crying and desperate Kenma, so much to the point where he felt himself start to get hot.

He sauntered over to Kenma and picked him up slightly so he was standing in front of the toilet, unzipping his wet trousers to pull out his leaking dick. He stood behind the shorter, head rested in his shoulder as he held his dick and aimed his heavy flow of piss at the toilet, not necessarily inside it though. His other hand travelled underneath his clothes and rubbed at Kenma’s bladder, gently pushing on it every so often. Every now and then Tetsurou would let out words of praise and comfort, which soothed the blonde’s mind. Kenma’s piss seemed to hit every part of the toilet seat, the intensity of the stream had some of it splash back up and dribble onto the floor. The relief he was feeling was close to one of an orgasm. He could hear himself letting out lewd sounds while he released himself messily on the toilet, with Tetsurou right behind him and watching his every move. Something about the situation was no longer embarrassing, but was arousing him instead. His cock started to fill out as the stream of pee quietened down, his mind in a distant utopia and unable to quite grasp the situation, only understanding that he was now horny and in the hands of none other than Kuroo Tetsurou.

His senses started to return to him as he realised the absurdity of the situation he was in; his lower half completely drenched, his half hard cock sitting in Tetsurou’s hand, his piss which covered the toilet and all surrounding areas. However his panic and embarrassment did not come out as he felt something poking at his ass. It didn’t take Kenma long to grasp what it was. Tetsurou’s grip on his dick seemed to harden, his hand on his bladder moved to his hip. The swift action led to Kenma’s pleasure hazed self to let out a breathy moan, which made the one behind him freeze.

Exhausted, Kenma dropped to the floor, not caring about the small puddles that his knees fell into. He leaned against the black haired’s leg, nuzzling at his pelvic area for comfort. The musk of Tetsurou, who obviously hadn’t washed any of the sweat from his body after practice, the scent of his body had Kenma squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip to prevent any other embarrassing noises coming from him. His hand grabbed his cock tightly, heat rushed through his body and turns his shaft into a red, leaking mess.

”Kenma...” the taller whispered, his hands weaving their way towards the blonde hair and pulling it. He pulled his head forward so that it was smudged against the sweatpants in front of him, forcing Kenma to breathe in more of his smell.

The blonde whimpered, looking up at Tetsurou only to see him staring at him with want, and that pushed him on edge. The tented trousers in front of him were driving him crazy, he needed to get them off. He proceeded to pull down the sweatpants, and the outline of Tetsurou’s cock itself nearly made him cum. It was long and thick, and the tip completely stuck out the top. Even after all the porn he had watched, he doesn’t think he had ever witnessed something so huge in his life. 

He brought his lips up to the underwear, mouthing at the length, all while taking in whiffs of Tetsurou. He felt himself slowly becoming addicted to him - his hands, his gentleness, his scent, his cock. It was all becoming too much.

With impatience overpowering him, he pulled down the boxers to reveal the monster in front of him. It bounced from its confines slightly, and twitched constantly. Kenma would guess it was way longer than his own forearm, and possibly as thick as one of his calves. It was hot to the touch, and it throbbed in his hand. His other hand held onto his thigh as he gave the cock a few tugs. Tetsurou proceeded to gasp loudly, his fingers tightening their grip on the pudding hair in front of him. Kenma whined at the touch, deciding to lap at the tip of the cock where his precum was coming out. His fingers delicately followed the lines of his veins, stroking up and down before he nearly burst with the urge to taste the cock.

He opened his lips and moved the cock to enter his hot mouth. He licked underneath the shaft while he slowly pulled the older’s hips forward. Once his nose met Tetsurou’s abdomen, he reached down to palm at his own dick. 

For a moment Kenma just sat still with Tetsurou’s cock deep in his throat, however he began to go lightheaded from lack of air and pulled off for a breath before getting back to business. He sucked on the hard cock, suctioning his cheeks in to create a tight, hot environment for Tetsurou’s member. The older’s hips were also shallowly humping into his mouth as he slowly became addicted to the pleasure he was receiving.

”Kenma you’re doing so good for me,” He groaned out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt Kenma lick at the slit of his dick again. The blonde jerked his own dick faster, feeling his orgasm build up as his stomach started to churn.

Tetsurou took full control from that moment, fucking into Kenma’s mouth as he chased his own orgasm, moaning out, “Shit, I’m close.”

A couple more thrusts later and he was dumping cum down Kenma’s throat uncontrollably, his hands holding his head steadily in place against him as his orgasm rocked his whole body. On the floor, Kenma was cumming messily all over himself as he thrust into his palm, desperately riding the waves of his orgasm.

Moments passed and soon Tetsurou lets go of Kenma head, and he immediately falls back against the wall, completely spent. His jaw ached, and his whole body reeked of piss. And to top it all off, he just sucked off his childhood friend after finding out he had a piss kink. Almost laughing at the situation, he glanced up to see Tetsurou, only to see him over at the shower. He turned the water in and turned around to face Kenma while he began to fully undress himself.

”Round two?” He asked, quirking his eyebrow up with a smirk.

Kenma could worry about their future relationship and the mess of his bathroom for later, right now he had duties to attend.


End file.
